


Dragon moose and hippo cows

by deutschistklasse



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Humor, Dialogue Heavy, Fire Lord Zuko, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Robbery, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, What-If, Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deutschistklasse/pseuds/deutschistklasse
Summary: Zuko should have known better than to accept Toph's invitation to relax. Not when they could be arrested for robbery. But Toph wants this and Zuko is a good friend.
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Dragon moose and hippo cows

Zuko pulled with all his strength, but the last hippo cow was stuck. It seemed, they needed to widen the gap on the fence. Until that happened, he was cursing every spirit he knew for accepting Toph's invitation to relax a bit in the countryside. He should have known, he really should have known better.

„We could get arrested for this.”

„Why are you complaining so much? You were already in prison, you know it isn’t the end of the world. And anyway, you are the Fire Lord, you won’t be arrested.”

„Exactly! I’m the Fire Lord! How would you explain the Fire Lord breaking into a retired general’s home and smuggling out all of his dragon moose and hippo cows? It’s madness!”

Toph wasn’t very impressed with him. She crossed her arms.

„You could always seize them officially and gave them to me.”

„No! Not without an explanation.”

„But you are already robbing him of them. This was your choice.”

Zuko let the rein drop from his hand. He was so close to shouting, but he didn’t want to awaken the guards and the servants. If they caught him, he won’t be able to explain it away. It would be the end of his carrier as a trustworthy and honorable Fire Lord, he would be banished again, the fragile peace between the nations would shatter, and then a bitter war for the Fire throne would break out between the opposing political factions. But if he refused Toph’s request… He shuddered.

„You threatened me with another Music Night at the palace. And you know what happened last time. It can’t be repeated if we don’t want to cause an international incident _again_. Please-”

Toph was smirking.

„Who said we don’t want that?”

„Toph, please, at least tell me why are we doing this. Ex-general Haruto is an honorable man, he doesn’t deserve this.”

„Oh, all right. I made a bet with him.”

„A bet.”

„Yes, _a bet_. Don’t you know what that is?”

Zuko felt a headache coming. He was tempted to stomp back to his room and hide under the blankets, but he knew Toph. She wouldn’t let him escape. He pinched the bridge of his nose instead.

„What did you bet on?”

„That I can beat him at Pai Sho without cheating. And I did. But he accused me of cheating anyway and refused to give me the dragon moose I wanted.”

Toph’s pout was really cute. Zuko knew she practiced it with Aang, so he wasn’t affected by it.

„So you decided to just steal it from him.”

„It’s mine. I won it fair and square.”

„And the rest of them? The hippo cows?”

„Compensation for my hurt feelings.”

„So revenge.”

„Of course. But I will give them back if he apologizes.”

„So are you telling him that you stole them?”

„ _We_ stole them. But no, I won’t tell him anything.”

„Toph. What are you planning?”

„Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Zuko’s headache intensified tenfold. Toph was difficult on purpose, just to irritate him. Maybe this was revenge for their failed life-changing field trip. He never apologized for it, right?

„I’m sorry for not giving you the life-changing field trip you deserved. I learned my lesson. Please, can’t we just leave the animals? I will buy you another dragon moose, just, please. Let’s go back and forget this.”

His pleading was ignored. The fence broke, and the hippo cow was free. Without Zuko holding the reins, he bolted in the direction of the town. He made a step after it, but Toph grabbed his hand, holding him back.

„Let it go.”

Then she reached up and punched his shoulder. She smiled cheekily.

„I forgave you ages ago, but if you want to take me on a field trip, who am I to refuse it? And you buying that dragon moose sounds good. But I want this dragon moose too. Come on, we need to be home by the time the servants wake up.”

„Why?”

„Do you want to be accused of robbery? You are the Fire Lord, what would the people say?”

Zuko gave up. He trudged after Toph and the animals, frowning severely. Never again. He was never again accepting an invitation from Toph to relax.


End file.
